Advancement in the display technology has enabled development of a flexible display, a transparent display, and the like. A flexible display is a display apparatus that can be bent.
The flexible display is imparted with flexibility that allows folding and unfolding, as the glass substrate covering the liquid crystal in the related liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) is replaced with a plastic film. The flexible display has an advantages, such as bendability or foldability, and the ability to be formed into a variety of forms.
For example, the flexible display may be applied to a portable phone that allows the display of the portable phone to be folded and rolled, an information technology (IT) product such as micro size personal computer (PC), and an electronic book that can substitute the publications such as magazines, textbooks, books, and comic books. In addition, because the flexible display uses flexible plastic substrate, the use thereof can be extended to fields such as clothing and the medical diagnostic devices.
Along with commercialization of the flexible display, various interfaces are developed in the foldable or rollable electronic devices, by using the bending or folding properties of the flexible display.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.